She Looks Like You
by LetMeBeYourHero
Summary: Dean, Sam, and Castiel haven't been doing much lately, and a break is really appreciated. That is, until the break uncovers some highly confused and very familiar-looking girl. And not just any girl, but...Dean and Castiel's...kid? (Destiel, obviously)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I knew I couldn't stay away long from writing. I have no life otherwise :)

Soooo this one is a bit on the "I just randomly threw this together and it makes sense in my head and sounds decent but is probably a load of garbage" side of fanfiction...I know it's another friggin' Destiel one, but what can I say? They're meant to be.

Quite literally.

Anywhore, please enjoy. Review too if you want :)

-LetMeBeYourHero

* * *

Dean Winchester was very, _very_ mad.

"That's cheating Cas!" He argued, gesturing to the game board.

"Cheating is a form of lying. I do not lie." Castiel replied, waiting for Dean to make his next move. "I'm simply using my abilities. You said I need all of my power to beat you."

"I didn't mean angel mojo," Dean grumbled.

"I don't see why Sam didn't want to play this game." Cas said, changing the subject. "It's very evil...and manipulative." Something flickered in his eyes, and Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Calm down there, Stalin. It's just monopoly, not world domination. And this," Dean gestured to the game board, "is far from over!"

Cas gave him one of those odd looks like Dean was a child speaking their own made up language. He half expected a long speech about how Cas was offended that Dean would think he would want something like that, almost another apocalypse, but instead he simply looked back at the board and replied, "It doesn't seem so far for your little car."

"Wha..." Dean looked back down and realized he had rolled himself into jail. "Dammit Cas! I'm done!"

Dean stood, frustrated that the friggin' _angel_ could beat him at his favorite board game. Not even _Sam_ could beat Dean, and Sam was a damn genius when he wanted to be. He was just that good. But of course, _Cas_ could win.

_Because I let him win._

"Yea, I let you win!" Dean calls from the other room, pulling out a beer and popping the cap off, drinking a good sum of it before feeling calm enough to return to his company.

Cas didn't offer a reply, but instead cleaned up the game and put it back with all the other games Bobby had in his collection. He only had so many because Dean and Sam often got so bored at Bobby's, especially when they were doing a stakeout case in his area and stayed with him, that they definitely needed _some_ form of entertainment. Even if it was a little childish.

"So what do we do now?" Cas asked, looking at Dean with a blank expression. Dean always found this expression oddly comforting. It meant that they weren't in danger, or trouble, or anything possibly bad that would put a different expression on Cas' face. It was the normal angel stare, and Dean liked to see Cas' face like that. It comforted him.

Dean shrugged, plopping himself on the couch and drinking more of his beverage. He glanced at his watch. "Sammy should've been back by now." Worry started to scratch at the back of his mind, but he ignored the feeling. Sam could take care of himself; Dean had to learn that lesson over and over again. But still, he should be allowed to worry for his little brother. That was his job after all.

"Should I go check the bar?" Cas asked, understanding Dean's dilemma. He stared at Dean and his eyes slightly narrowed, like he was trying to read something in his face that he just couldn't seem to find.

Dean looked away, unsettled by the look. "Nah, let Sam be Sam."

Cas nodded and sat on the new loveseat Bobby had just gotten. It was Sam's idea to get more comfortable furniture to sit on since Dean and Sam practically always brought the angel with them when they went to Bobby's.

Which was starting to become an odd habit.

Dean sipped his beer slowly, and asked Cas' opinion. "Have you noticed how often we've been hanging here at Bobby's lately?"

Cas met Dean's stare and waited a moment before replying, "I did notice, but I thought bringing it up would make you believe I was being...'over sensitive'."

Dean rolled his eyes, "That was one time Cas! One time!" He sighed and shook his head. "But I'm serious man, it seems like every break we get we're here chilling at Bobby's."

"Is that such a bad thing?" When Dean raised an eyebrow at him, Cas continued, "You're always telling me how family should stick together. Is Bobby not family?"

Dean stared at Cas. For as long as Dean knew him, he thought Cas didn't give two shits about Dean's many family speeches. Cas always said his family was different, and that meant Dean's rules didn't apply to him. So Dean assumed the words just went in one ear and out the other everytime.

Apparently not.

Having realized he hadn't answered and was left staring at the angel, Dean quickly said, "Yea of course he is."

"So why are you concerned about it?" Cas was asking the question almost like it was a trick question; like any answer Dean gave would instantly be wrong.

Dean shrugged and finished his beer, placing the empty bottle on the coffee table. "Just seems abnormal to have so much off time, ya know?"

Cas nodded, and Dean felt like he actually understood. That was the thing with Cas; he was either completely in the dark about what you were talking about, or he was right there feeling it with you. There really was no in between. And Dean really liked that because then he knew that Cas wasn't just providing fake sympathy like most people so often did. Dean hated that.

But Cas was honest. And that made him alright in Dean's book.

Also because he was just fun to pick on.

"Hey Cas, can I ask you a question?" Dean had to suppress a mischeivious grin.

"Of course."

Dean paused for dramatic effect before asking, "If Meg and I were drowning and you could only rescue one of us, which would you choose?"

Dean had thought this was the dumbest question when he was young. It was stupid and unfair and made him very uncomfortable. His brother had asked him it once, between himself and their father. It almost made Dean cry and run off, but he just changed the subject. Recently, however, he figured out that it would be a fun way to mess someone up. And paired up with Dean's recent discovery of Cas' interest in Meg made him the prime subject of ridicule.

Cas knitted his eyebrows together. "I don't understand...can you not swim?"

"Say I'm tied to a big boulder that's dragging me down."

"Why can't I just eliminate the boulder?"

"Because...um...it's angel proofed."

"Well then how would I save you anyway? And Meg can't drown; she's a demon. She doesn't really-"

Dean groaned. He was starting to regret his idea. "Just answer the question Cas! Pretend we're both humans that can't swim and are drowning and you can only carry one of us because you've lost your angel mojo!"

Cas stared at Dean for only a split second before replying simply, "You."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Really? Just like that?" He chuckled. "I thought you would've gone for the hot chick that you can have sex with_. I_ would've gone for the hot chick."

"That's the difference between you and me." Cas said quietly.

Dean frowned, looking at him. "What is?"

"I would choose friendship over fornication any day, in any situation." He said, looking at his hands. "Because to me, friends are more important then desires. Friends are...my family." He glanced at Dean and stood.

"Oh man...I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Dean sighed and stood to. "Please don't leave. I was just kidding, really, and it's a dumb question."

"It's not like I actually have feelings for her anyway," Cas added passively.

Dean blinked. "But you and her were like-"

"It was a moment of weakness, Dean," He sighed. "I was feeling emotions I didn't know existed. I just latched on to the strongest one."

"...and that was eating Meg's face against the wall?"

Cas shook his head. "It didn't have to be her." He faced Dean and stared at him hard. "Can I ask you the same question?"

"Well I'd obviously pick you. I have no interest in Meg-"

Cas shook his head. "Not with Meg. She is of no import to you. Between me and Sam." Dean stared at him, and Cas repeated, "If we were both drowning and I was human and we couldn't swim and you were physically tired and could only save one, who would you save?"

Dean's eyes narrowed at the angel and he turned his back to him.

He never expected his joke to come out like this.

"That's not fair," He growled, clenching his fists.

"Because you'd pick Sam," Cas said quietly. "I know you'd pick Sam. You'd always pick Sam."

"He's my brother, Cas!" Dean yelled, whipping around to face him, glaring at his passive face. "What the hell do you expect me to do?! Who exactly would _you_ pick, hmm?"

Cas said mildly, "You."

Dean's eyes slightly widened and he ground his teeth together. "Cas, you're not supposed to have favorites when it comes to family. You're supposed to say, 'That's a dumb question! I'd save both of them and kill myself if I had to!'" Cas squinted his eyes and Dean knew he had lost him. "Oh for Christ's sake, forget it!"

Dean sat back down, his head buried in his hands.

"But Dean, I'm closer to you then Sam. I know it, Bobby knows it, even Sam knows it. I was the one that saved you from hell. My mark was..." He sat next to Dean and rested a hand on Dean's shoulder, sending a chill down Dean's spine. "We're bonded in a very different way then other people, Dean. We are closer then friends but we don't act like family."

"What are you even talking about?" Dean asked, shaking his head.

Cas sighed, retracting his hand. "It'll always be you I save, Dean. No matter the cost."

Dean met Cas' stare, and for the longest time they held each other's gaze. It wasn't awkward; if anything, there was a silent conversation between the two, but it was like Cas was speaking another language to Dean.

He only looked away when Sam came bursting into the room, dragging with him a young woman with long dark hair, practically as dark as Cas'. She was wearing a flowery top and a leather jacket with dark blue jeans, and stared strangely at Sam before looking at Dean and Cas, her eyes widening slightly.

"Sam, I told you not to bring your dates home." Dean muttered, scooting slightly away from Cas when he realized how close they were. "This house has thin walls."

"What? No, no!" Sam shook his head, letting go of the girl's arm.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with her? She seems old enough."

Sam rolled his eyes. "She's...family."

Dean was on his feet in moments. "Family? How?"

"Well...um...she's kinda my...niece."

Dean stared at Sam before the full extent of what he had said hit him. "Wait...What?!"

"Dean, calm down."

"I won't calm down! There's no way she's my kid! She looks like she's in her early twenties! Are you suggesting I had sex when I was..._eleven_?!"

"No Dean, I'm not saying that." Sam rolled his eyes slightly. "She was...born...a month ago."

Dean's eyes widened as he looked between Sam and the girl.

The girl smiled at Dean, "Hi Daddy."

Studying the girl, Dean saw his own dull eyes looking back at him. He saw his high cheekbones and square jaw. He had seen them every day when staring at himself in the mirror. And not only with the looks, but Dean could _feel_ like he was connected to the girl. She stared at him with such relief, as if she had searched a lifetime to find him.

Dean knew what that was like. Even without a test, Dean knew this was his kid.

But...how?

"Who's the...uh..." Dean croaked, unable to get the words out. His throat felt so dry.

"That's the interesting part..." Sam began.

Dean was about to ask what he meant by that when the girl looked at Cas and a huge smile spread across her face, practically from ear to ear.

She ran over and hugged him tightly, exclaiming, "Father!"

* * *

**A/N:** Just a little heads up, I don't really particularly know where I'm placing this in the Supernatural time line. It's ahead sort of, but Bobby's place hasn't burned down and Gabriel is still alive...so it's kinda like its own future? I apologize, but I just write and forget everything about the series.

So tell me if something doesn't make sense and I will definitely try to fix it for you :)

-LetMeBeYourHero

P.S. She is going to be a Nephilim, and I did change a little from the Nephilim we met with Metatron, but I tried to incorporate everything sort of. You'll see next chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Oh my God! People actually like this story?

Thank you so much to _GrammarDemon_ (I really try to get good characters down, especially when they aren't my own, and I'm glad to see they are working for some people; also, we will have to see how she came to be ;)), _snowqueens_ (-whispering- here's your update sweetheart :)), and _josetoro _(I had to use google translate to understand what you said...I apologize for not speaking Spanish, but gracias :))

Reviews really make me update faster, so feel free to leave them if you want the story quicker!

Enjoy this chapter lovelies.

-LetMeBeYourHero

* * *

Sam hadn't been doing anything at the bar that would've made her walk over to him. He was just sitting on a bar stool, swishing the liquor in his glass around and around, watching it deep in thought. He didn't know why he was thinking so hard, or what about, but he was completely distracted when she walked up.

She was so..._different._

It's what first attracted him to actually pay attention to her.

Her hair was dark, darker then Sam's, and it was long and flowed like a river. Her skin was pale, but not the off-putting pale of someone who never saw the sun, and her eyes were such a unique deep green color. Guessing by her looks and the way she held herself, the woman could've been somewhere in her twenties, probably early twenties were more likely. She sat with a demeanor that Sam knew all too well; a demeanor of completely giving up.

"Rough day?" Sam asked nicely.

She didn't bothering acknowledging him as she replied, "Rough life."

Her voice purred, and, despite the fact that he could detect a hint of the scratchiness of that told him she had recently been crying, she sounded very calm.

Sam held back a chuckle; it was amusing how normal people made such mountains out of such meaningless mole hills. "Boys or work?"

"Neither," She muttered and ordered a shot of Scotch.

Sam raised an eyebrow and told the bar tender to make it two.

She finally looked over at him, studying him for a moment before adding, "I guess boys, but probably not in the manner of what you're thinking of."

"Wanna talk about it?" Sam asked, and he instantly regretted it once the words were out of his mouth. He sounded like such a desperate guy, when really, she was just so..._alluring_ to him. He couldn't quite put his finger on it.

She looked back over to him and their shots arrived. She downed hers and then stole his. He raised an eyebrow, surprised that, not only did she have the nerve to steal a guy's drink (especially someones as intimidating as Sam), but she could also take the hard drink down really well. She didn't wince or cringe at the taste; she just ordered another round before turning and giving Sam a friendly smile.

"Not really," She replied eventually.

Sam nodded, but didn't give up. Instead, he stuck out his hand. "I'm Sam."

She stared at his hand like she had never seen the gesture before in her life. Nonetheless, she slowly unraveled her fist to grasp his hand firmly and shake it. Her hands felt soft, but cold. She didn't reply to Sam either, causing him to frown.

"That's usually the part where you say your name," Sam said, trying to keep the mood light.

She stared at him with narrow eyes, almost glaring but not that mean, and she said quietly, "I don't have a name."

Sam blinked. _Mystery woman just got more mysterious._ "...how?"

She shrugged and waited until her shots came, taking both again like she did last time, but offering the other two to Sam, before she responded, "I was just born without a name."

Sam furrowed his eyebrows. _And I thought I grew up under priviledged._ "You didn't just...give yourself one?"

This time she really did glare at him. "I can't just give myself a name."

"Sure you can."

"No, Sam, that's not how it works," She sighed, as if explaining something to a child who refused to listen to any reason.

Sam was about to question further when he saw the look in her eyes, the look that says she's been through some shit and she didn't need any more hell today. Instead, Sam took the two shots and swallowed them in one go.

They didn't drink anymore after that, and Sam didn't understand why, but she just never ordered more. After the conversation he was about to hear, Sam probably needed a lot more then just two and whatever he had been drinking earlier.

"So...are you sure you don't want to talk about these mysterious boys that are ruining your life?" Sam asked slowly. He was genuinely curious, and really, what else was he going to do that night? Go back to Bobby's and play monopoly for five hours straight with Dean and Cas before passing out on the floor?

_Definitely not._

She looked down at her hands and said, "If you really want me to...it's all very confusing, and I don't even understand it myself." She paused and added softly, "Or believe it."

Sam held back another laugh and said with a grin, "I'll listen, and maybe, who knows, I might just end up helping you."

She smiled, and the smile didn't show teeth or was all that big, but it hit home so hard for Sam. He could picture that smile in a million different memories in his mind, but for the life of him, he didn't understand why. It wasn't extraordinary; it was more like the type of smile that one would give to show that they're alright, or that they're smiling because that's what you do to make others happy.

"Well...it started about a month ago," She began and chewed her lip, hesitating.

"What started?" Sam prompted.

She looked at him and said lowly, "If we are seriously going to talk about this, could we maybe get away from the crowd?"

Sam was half inclined to think that was a really lame pick-up line, but the way her jaw set, he thought that she was heading in a completely opposite direction. Still interested, he stood and followed her to a booth in the corner, one by a quick exit.

"So what started?" Sam asked again once they had sat down.

She fiddled with her hands and sighed, "My life." Sam pushed his eyebrows together in confusion, and she quickly carried on, "I know it sounds strange, but just hear me out. I woke up a month ago, and I was...a baby."

"Wait, what? A _baby_?!" He hissed. This was starting to sound too strange.

She nodded, not meeting his hard stare. "I was fully conscious of who I was and where I was, but I felt...weird. Like I knew I wasn't supposed to be feeling what I was or something like that. But in a few hours, I had grown into a toddler and could walk. I wasn't anywhere I knew; some creepy hospital in the middle of some small town out in the West. I didn't leave my room until the next day, when I was big enough and then considered a child to be able to be seen leaving and not raise suspicion. Well, at least not as much as it would if I were still a toddler."

She paused to take a deep breath and Sam had to hold himself back from blurting out a thousand different questions. Instead, he simply muttered, "Continue."

She glanced at him and quickly looked away, fearing the look in his eyes. "I kept growing quickly, but it was slowing down. I knew something was wrong; I knew what was happening wasn't right. But it didn't _stop_!" She took another breath and finished more quietly, "When I was two weeks old, I was probably old enough to be a junior in college. But then, everything stopped. For whatever reason, I'm not aging at all like I was before." She shook her head. "And I just have these two pictures seared into my mind of these two people and I'm assuming they're my parents and I've been searching ever since then for them."

Sam gathered his thoughts for a long time before saying, "Oh. Well, that is...intersting."

"You don't believe me, do you?" She looked up at him with eyes so full of pain and hurt and loneliness, that he could've been looking into the eyes of an abused puppy and not known the difference.

"Yea, actually, I do," Sam sighed.

Her eyes quickly narrowed. "Why?"

"Because it's sort of my _job_, dealing with...people like you."

She blinked. "You mean...there's more of me?"

"Well..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Not exactly you, but others that aren't really human. You're actually the first person I've met with such...unique symptoms as yours."

She sighed and buried her face in her hands. "It's hopeless. I'm just going to be a freak forever."

"Hey, you aren't a freak." Sam patted her shoulder. "You've just aged a little quicker then most people."

"That's not all..." She mumbled, shaking her head and standing, walking out.

Sam quickly followed. "What do you mean?"

She looked at him and then said plainly, "Punch me."

He blinked. "What? I'm not going to-"

"Dammit Sam, just punch me!"

He stared at her for a long time before reaching out to slap her gently, though quickly. However, she dodged, never tearing her eyes away from his. He frowned and swung faster, but he still missed. Finally he started to throw real punches, but her body moved and contorted out of the way and eventually he had worn himself out.

"I can see the future," She said so quietly, Sam almost missed it over the sound of his deep breathing. "I can see just a few seconds before something happens, but only when it involves me. If you were going to slap someone else, I wouldn't be able to tell when or where, but for me, I can see it so clearly..."

Sam nodded and shrugged. "That's weird, but it's nothing insane."

She stared at him before grabbing a beer glass off the asphalt and breaking it open, cutting her pinky off with one of the shards of glass.

Sam's eyes widened and he yelled, "What the hell are you doing!"

"Watch, Sam." She said forcefully, and the gushing wound slowly began to patch itself back up and rebuild, layer upon layer, until there was a whole new pinky on her hand and not even a scar of what had happened.

He couldn't help it that he stared; he had seen monsters do some freaky shit before, but regeneration was not one of them.

_This can't be good._

To top it off, she looked around, and, seeing no one, picked up the car in front of him. She just picked it up _like it was nothing_.

"Super strength too...well that's a little more common..." Sam trailed off while trying to reason with himself.

"So you see now? What's wrong with me?!" She pleaded with him, grabbing his jacket in her balled fists and shaking him slightly. He couldn't help but notice her eyes began to glow slightly, a deep glow like her soul was just behind her eyes and it was thudding against her skull as she yelled at him, but it may have been a trick of the light. "Why can I do the things that I do?!"

Sam slowly calmed her down and said gently, "Easy now. We will just have to find these parents of yours and see what's going on."

"And how do you plan to do that? I've been looking for the past two weeks without sleep and have found squat."

He blinked. "Wait...you don't need to sleep?" She shook her head. "Huh..."

"What?"

He shrugged and started walking to his car, signaling her to follow. "Nothing it's just...I've never met a mons-...uh...person like you that didn't need sleep. I mean, even if you're completely not human, everyone gets exhausted."

She shook her head. "Not me. I feel tired but I don't feel sleepy...is there a difference?"

"Beats me," Sam sighed. "Get in the car; I'll take you back to my brother and we can work this out with you." She hesitated and he smiled and added, "Trust me, we won't hurt you."

_Totally. Because Dean isn't going to flip when I bring a damn monster back._

She slowly climbed into the passenger's side and settled down. "Do you really think you can find my dads?"

Sam instantly stopped starting the car. "I'm sorry..._dads_? As in _more then one_?"

She gave him another one of those looks like he had grown another head. "Of course. Don't you have more then one dad?"

Sam sat for a moment debating whether she was being literal or not. Unliterally, Sam did consider both John Winchester and Bobby Singer a father to him, but then he glanced at her and was pretty sure the confusion in her eyes was for all literal.

"No...normally most people...no, _everyone_, has a mom and a dad."

"Well I don't." She said, as if she was saying she didn't like a specific ice cream flavor.

"No, no, I'm pretty sure you do," Sam insisted.

She turned and glared at him, and the glare was so intense and distinct that he knew she had to have two dads. However it was possible, there was no mom in the picture whatsoever.

"I. Have. Two. Dads."

Sam sighed heavily. "Okay, okay, well...what do they look like?"

"One is an angel."

He stared at her. "I'm sure we all think that about-"

"Stop Sam." She forced through her teeth. "I said he's an angel so he's a _damn angel_."

"Alright, jeez...so one's an angel, and the other is...?"

"Human."

"Of course." Sam held back a sigh; this lady must've been crazy. He started driving, but instead of taking her to Bobby's, he started driving towards the hospital. She didn't need parents, she needed medical attention. "Any specific human or angel?"

"I can't remember the human's name...but the angel is Castiel."

Sam slammed on the brakes, nearly causing a collision behind him. He pulled off of the road and stared wildly at her. "_Castiel_?!"

"Yea...do you know him?"

Sam ran a shaky hand through his hair. This was way too messed up, but he was in way too deep. He didn't need to know how angels made kids and who Cas was screwing to make this mysterious woman. Glancing at her again, Sam did notice her dark hair was of his shade, and her posture was just as refined, and she liked to stare like he did.

"Yea, I do," He sighed.

"Great!" She beamed and hugged Sam. "Please take me to him."

Sam didn't respond, but just turned around and headed to Bobby's.

After a couple minutes of silence, Sam finally smiled and said, "My brother, Dean, is going to get a kick out of this."

Her eyes widened. "Dean! That's him!"

He frowned. "That's who?"

"That's my other dad."

The look Sam gave her could only be described as pure horror.

_"You've got to be fucking kidding me!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Ahhhh you guys are amazing! Thank you SO much for the reviews! I really thought no one was going to like this story, but I'm so relieved that people do! :)

Thank you to _CastiellaWinchester94_ (I appreciate you following my stories, it's nice to see a familiar name now and then :)), _Jkf340 _(Ah merci beaucoup, you're too nice :)), _josetoro_ (Nice to see you again, thanks for using English this time! Haha...and I'm glad to hear that I'm actually an amusing person. I do try :)), and _Tabby _(I don't know if you're the same Tabby from the reviews on my other stories, but thanks for that interesting review. I made sure to post soon just so you don't go into cardiac arrest or something :)).

Thank you all so much, I really really really love them and they definitely make me write faster.

Enjoy!

-LetMeBeYourHero

* * *

Castiel hadn't moved from the spot where the woman had hugged him. He stood there long after she had vacated his space, staring off into the distance with wide eyes. Wide eyes in his case, of course, considering those blue irises always seemed to be narrowed. When he finally did snap out of his daze, he saw that Sam, Dean, and that..._thing_, were all gathered in the living room with warm mugs of coffee, Sam explaining to Dean how he met her, and Dean staring at her.

From the look in his eyes, Castiel knew Dean saw it.

He saw the _similarity_.

"What's your name?" Castiel interrupted loudly, making everyone go silent.

Her eyes met his, and_ yes, they're exactly like Dean's._ "I...don't have one."

Castiel took a deep breath. "Because you haven't been assigned one."

She nodded and Sam looked at him funny, saying, "Wait...she was serious?"

"Oh yes," Castiel sighed, sitting slowly on the loveseat next to the chair she was sitting on. "Angels have to be given a name, a name chosen by our Father. And, since she is, apparently, my offspring, it appears that that has been passed down."

"But God didn't create her," Sam said.

"No," Castiel looked at Dean, who didn't move his eyes away from her. "We did."

Dean's gaze snapped to meet his, and he did not look happy. "How did it happen? As far as I know, neither of us have the proper plumbing to be able to do something like that, and I'm pretty sure I would've known if I was pregnant."

Castiel shook his head. "Angels do not reproduce the like humans do. God created the first generation, but when he left, we had to find a way to create more. However, we did not comprehend the concept of mating. We _understood_ it, but did not feel inclined to repeat such acts. Instead, angels create other angels by going through a very long and hard process that takes a very long time, though I don't know all the details. My brothers have told me about it; they say it is one of the hardest tasks to follow through with."

"Wait, wait...so angel dudes can have kids with...other angel dudes?" Dean asked.

Castiel merely nodded; did Dean ever listen? "I told you, angels don't have genders. It has nothing to do with birthing or anything of that animal nature."

There was a pause.

"So...it's some ritual thing?"

"As far as I know."

"So maybe she's got us confused with two other really close straight friends."

Castiel shook his head. "No, I can see us imprinted in her memory. We are the only two she has ever fully known."

"And that makes us her parents?" Dean grumbled.

Castiel nodded. "Though she is neither angel nor human."

Sam's jaw set. "What is she?"

The girl looked at Castiel with frightened eyes, Dean's frightened eyes, and he wished he could sooth the child. It was not her fault she was brought into the world. She couldn't blame herself, though Castiel saw she did. She saw herself as an accident, an outcast, and truly, she was one of a kind.

"A Nephilim."

The room went silent. Nothing moved for a couple moments.

Sam finally broke the silence. "Is that good or bad?"

Castiel didn't really know the answer to that, but he needed to tell them all he knew so they could figure this out together. "Nephilim are seen as abominations to angels, and rumors are to God himself, but they are supposed to be stunning creatures that possess angelic abilities with human thoughts, needs, and feelings."

"So...she's kind of like how an angel should be?" Dean asked with a smirk.

Castiel wouldn't let it be known that he was slightly offended by the comment; he knew Dean meant well and didn't filter what he thought in the least bit before it was running out of his mouth.

Ignoring his comment, Castiel took her hand. "You are free to name yourself."

She stared at their interlocked hands and said, "I can't. I must be given a name."

The angel sighed and nodded and opened his mouth when Dean interjected, "Wait, why can't I name her? If I am part creator."

Castiel stared at him. "Because I said it must be the father."

Sam choked on his coffee and Dean gave him the dirtiest glare he could possibly muster, but Castiel didn't understand why.

"Lemme get this straight...you're saying that I'm the _bitch_ of this relationship?"

"I certainly didn't mean it as an insult-"

"What the hell else would it be?!"

"Dean, Nephilim are made from 'sons of God' and 'daughters of Earth'. Seeing as I am a _son of God_, you must be the daughter, thus the mother, of Earth."

Sam began laughing to the point of tears and Dean crossed his arms over his chest, looking away and muttering to himself.

Castiel turned back to the girl, still holding her hand. "Your name is Scarlett."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Scarlett? That's what you came up with?"

"It is the name Dean wanted," Castiel replied, looking at Dean, who attempted to glare back at him but couldn't hold the rudeness he intended.

"Scarlett...Scar...lett..." The woman repeated slowly and smiled. "I like it. Thank you, Father." She reached out to hug him again, but he shook his head, saying something about not wanting to freeze up like he did previously. Instead, she hugged Dean, and his hardened face was full of surprise before melting into a smile, though he wasn't too keen on hugging her back.  
Sam didn't get a hug, and he looked rather disappointed. Castiel studied Sam's odd facial expression; he didn't understand why the younger hunter would be sad. He was the one to discover and bring Scarlett to her fathers, but did that mean they had already formed such a tight bond in so little time? It took Castiel months to even consider Dean a friend, much less family, and even much less-

"So what are we going to do with her?" Dean interuppted. His tone was lighter but still not pleased. "I mean, we aren't working a job right now, but something is going to pop up. Are we going to drag-...take her with us?"

Sam looked at Castiel and it seemed like the responsibility fell to his shoulders. Where it always seemed to fall. "She is our daughter, Dean."

Dean's frown deepened, and Castiel realized that, despite him accepting her as his kid, he didn't accept that it was his and _Castiel the angel_'s kid. Castiel was saddened to think Dean thought this was so unnatural, so revolting, and he refused to speak another word after the look Dean had given him.

"She should come. I mean, what harm is another set of eyes, ears, and hands working with us?" Sam offered followed up by a supportive smile from himself as well as Scarlett. They smiled at each other, and Castiel watched in puzzlement.

"Because...well...she's a _girl_!" Dean exclaimed, as if that cleared everything up.

Sam rolled his eyes. "C'mon Dean, you aren't seriously getting self-conscious right now, are you? Sure, she'd be living with three guys, but we can always get her a separate motel room and she drinks like a pro so she'll be fine at the bars-"

"You took her to a bar?" Dean growled, glaring at Sam.

His brother didn't bat an eye. "That's where we met, idiot."

Dean glared at him for a moment more before sighing, "Alright, fine, she can come. But no more bars and sketchy people...my daughter is not going to be hanging with the wrong crowd and have sex with some male prostitute or something."

Sam snorted. "You consider us the right crowd?"

"In this matter, yes."

Scarlett sighed. "Dad, I can take care of myself just fine."

"You listen to me, young lady," Dean began lowly, thrusting a pointed finger in her face accusingly. "As long as you are riding in _my_ backseat under _my_ baby's roof, you will follow _my_ rules and you will _like it_. Understand?"

She nodded and glanced at Castiel. "May I speak with you outside, Father?"

Castiel narrowed his eyes and stood, walking out of Bobby Singer's house and into the brisk night air. He couldn't feel cold, but he felt the prickly sensation that Jimmy Novak would've felt that was considered cold.

Scarlett stood behind him as they stared up at the stars. Castiel appreciated her low breathing and small prescence; she was allowing him time to think before the discussion began. He didn't know what it would be about, but Castiel was having such an odd night anyway, she could end up telling him she was a demon and he wouldn't even be almost surprised.

"What is it you wish to talk about?" Castiel asked, his voice flat as usual.

She turned her head to look at him, but he did not turn his to meet her eyes. He was pretending to be fasinated by the stars, though he knew she knew he was listening.

"Why does Dad hate me?"

Castiel blinked and looked at his daughter, his creation. She was beautiful, flawless, and she reminded him so much of Dean. Of his laughter and smile, of those green eyes that always shone through the darkness, of everything happy in Dean's life that Castiel was there to witness. Scarlett was not anguish, or regret, or agony; she was love, and purity, and perfection with those little imperfections that made one so perfectly imperfect.

She was something Castiel already cared for so much.

Because she was _his._

"Dean doesn't hate you, Scarlett." Castiel stated plainly.

"Then why doesn't he believe I'm his?"

Castiel wished he knew the answer, but she was so young, she wouldn't understand that Castiel didn't understand. To her, she was a child of a completely normal lineage; well, normal in the sense that it was alright for there to be two males since one was an angel. Granted, one was a human, and there was nothing normal about that, but she was programmed to believe like an angel did.

"Dean...he isn't like angels. He believes that there was an Adam and an Eve and that only with a man and a woman can you have love and a family. He doesn't see what angels see, that love is love is love." Castiel explained slowly, choosing his words wisely so as to not scar his child.

Scarlett thought for a moment before saying, "So he just doesn't think that you're the other dad?"

Castiel sighed. "I'm sure Dean sees as much of me in you as he does himself...he just doesn't know how to explain it, that's all."

She cocked her head, and the gesture seemed so oddly familiar, it made Castiel smile slightly. "Does Dad hate you?"

He was completely taken aback at the question that it made him pause and look away from his daughter's curious eyes. Truth be told, he didn't really know what Dean thought of him. He had promised Dean long ago to never search his mind or soul for any hidden feelings that Castiel could not pick up on on the surface. And Dean was very good at hidding his feelings when he wanted to. So Castiel figured he was somewhere in the range from "best friend that I trust sort of" to "why are you even here, I hate you".

"I...don't think so," Castiel said eventually.

"So he must love you," She smiled, and Castiel shook his head. "Well he must!"

"No, Scarlett, Dean most certainly does not...love me." Castiel said bitterly.

She picked up on that and blinked. "But it's different for you."

He tried to glare at her, but she was unmoved by it. Instead, his shoulders slumped. "It is hard to explain, Scarlett. The human concept of love is much broader than the angelic concept." As her confused look, he continued, "Humans use the term love in a very loose way. They say they love family, friends, pets, romantic partners, really anyone that they are relatively close with they say they love. However, angels love very few. We don't even love each other half the time. But for an angel to say they love someone...the bond is very, very strong. At least..." Castiel glanced back to the house, and through the window he saw Sam and Dean talking to each other, both looking frustrated and pacing about the room.

"At least...?" Scarlett coaxed.

He sighed. "At least on the angel's end."

She paused and looked at the sky. "So you haven't told him?"

"As I said, Dean has a very narrow mindset."

She nodded and reached a finger up, tracing patterns in the sky. Castiel had seen the gesture before; it was something his brother, Gabriel, used to do with Castiel when they were still close, and back before such major wars like the apocalypse. He would point out constellations and tell Castiel such elaborate stories that he knew couldn't possibly be true, but they were peaceful. Gabriel...

"Gabriel!" Castiel yelled, as if a brilliant idea dawned on him suddenly.

Scarlett sat up quickly. "Gabriel?"

"My brother...your uncle, I suppose...he's been through the process of making another generation of angels. We can ask him to understand how you came to be," Castiel nearly smiled with his triumph, but Scarlett only frowned. "What's wrong?"

She laid back on the hood of the rusty car and stared at the stars for a long time before answering, "If he proves that I am your daughter and Dad-...Dean's daughter, what then? Will Dean go back to hating me as he does now? Will you go back to watching him from a distance and hating yourself for never doing anything?"

Castiel knitted his eyebrows together, a very human expression but one he thought was fitting at that particular moment. "I don't understand."

She sat up abruptly and gave him a dirty look. It reminded him of a look Dean had given him many times, but Castiel had always interpretted them so differently. "Dean doesn't want me here at all. _You_ probably don't want me here because I'm making him unhappy."

"That's not-"

"Let me finish!" She growled. "If this Gabriel who is my uncle does figure out how I was born, what does it matter? I'm going to have to leave and you will only feel pain while Dean never finds that family that he's always wanted, and I know he wants one because I feel the same burning desire inside me...It seems like the only one reasonably unaffected by this venture is Sam, and he's probably my first friend on this planet and most likely will be my last, so either way, I lose _everything_ in the end."

Castiel thought this over for a long time. She did have a point; of course, Castiel would never hate her or want her to be sent away, but as long as Dean was convinced of how children were made, there was no keeping her around. He studied his daughter, the dark hair and clashing green eyes, the pale skin and slightest hint of freckles scattered over her nose and cheekbones. Dean's cheekbones.

"I believe that if Dean understands the process, if we _all_ understand the process, then perhaps we can convince him that miracles can happen," Castiel offered.

Scarlett was doubtful, but Castiel could tell that she played the idea around in her mind and accepted it eventually. After all, what else was she going to do? Attempt to live in a world that she didn't belong in? She couldn't go to heaven; they didn't want an abomination like her. She could try to blend in with humans, but building a life was probably out of the question.

"Will Dean try to kill me?" She asked quietly, looking at Castiel with such fear in her eyes that the angel felt compelled to shield her from the world, from everything.

He shook his head, "I won't allow him to do that. I promise you."

Scarlett nodded and the two walked back into the house. The idea of going to Gabriel was not widely accepted at first, but Castiel could make a convincing argument when he wanted to. The Winchesters knew they had to figure out what had made this...this _thing_ before they accidentally went and did it again.

Castiel watched Dean and knew he was uncomfortable at the idea of the four of them squeezing into the Impala. And perhaps his daughter was right; maybe Dean did hate him. The looks the hunter was giving him certainly suggested something of the sort. But the angel wouldn't hate him back.

He never was able to hate Dean.

* * *

**A/N: **So yes, I am having this already start off with Castiel being in love with Dean. Don't judge me. And I don't really know why I named her Scarlett...I was thinking about girl names and I heard this one and I'm like "I think Dean would really like that girl name". And thus, bam! Scarlett.

And I know Gabriel is technically dead, but he's never really dead to me :( The show should bring him back to be honest. He was an amazing character that always made my day. And everyone misses him.

SO! Stay tuned to find out what happens! Even I don't know what happens cuz I haven't written it yet! HAHA!

Yours truly,

-LetMeBeYourHero


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **So this chapter was equally a struggle and fun to write. A struggle because I wanted to make it somewhat long and I didn't know what to write...fun because I like drama :)

Thank you to those of you who reviewed! So...thanks _Jkf340_ (thank you :) I do like the name and I thought it was a very Dean's girl name, you know?), thank you _Tabby _(I totally knew it was you ;) and Dean is always emotionally constipated...always. Haha...and if you love father!Cas, then you'll LOVE this chapter, I pinky promise ;)), and thank you _GrammarDemon _(here you go sweet cheeks, more fun, haha :)).

I love reviews guys, please please please post them. You can even post them telling me this story is a load of crap, or just say hi, or anything :) They make me post faster!

Enjoy this awkward chapter :)

-LetMeBeYourHero

* * *

Dean couldn't stand to be by her, but she was so compelling at the same time...it was like seeing a box of crackers, and you don't like those crackers even though you've never had them, but for whatever reason, you really, _really_ want those crackers. Of course, Dean wouldn't want to eat his "daughter", but perhaps just talk to her...try to see if she really is his and Castiel's.

_Yea right. I don't give a damn what she or friggin' Cas says, there is no way-_

"Dean?" The angel in question asked, giving him a puzzled look. "Are you ready to leave, or would you prefer to keep battling yourself in your head?"

Dean glared at Cas, and though he meant for it to be rough and off-putting, Cas wasn't phased in the slightest. He just blinked and stared back at him, waiting for a response to a rhetorical question.

Dean sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'll be out in five."

Cas nodded and hesitated, his eyes casting themselves low until he was staring at the ground in front of him as if the carpet had become so much more interesting. Dean knew he wasn't being fair to Cas; he was being his typical rude self when Cas probably felt as ticked as he did. At least, if he could feel at all, he'd probably feel ticked.

"I'm sorry man, I know this is kinda weird for both of us, huh?" Dean offered him his rare, soft smile, and the angel studied him like he would study a new species he had just discovered.

"On the contrary, I don't find this weird at all," Cas said.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows. "How the hell don't you find this weird man? Two _guys_ supposedly _having a baby_? I know angels aren't exactly educated in human interaction, but we're both missing something for that to happen.

The look Cas gave him was frightening. It was almost as if he wanted to kill Dean with his eyes, and he probably could've if he really wanted to, being a divine being and all. But it was a look that was so..._foreign_ on his angel face, one Dean had seen on many monsters during a brawl, and even looking back at him in a motel mirror. But never in a million years did he think sweet old Castiel would have such _hatred_ burning in those piercing blue eyes of his, especially when looking at Dean.

As soon as the look had come, it had vanished altogether, and Cas walked outside. Dean was left standing there, staring at the spot he just was, trying to gather his words into something, anything, to say, but he was left completely speechless.

Cas seemed to be having that effect on him more often then he realized.

* * *

Driving to where Gabriel was stationed seemed stupid; they could just summon the bastard and force him to tell them how angelic kids are made and then they can all move on with their messed up lives. But no, little Cas wasn't going to do that to his big brother.

_Fucking pushover._

Every moment that Dean had to spend in the car with the three of them, he grew just a tiny bit more upset. Sammy was his usual upsetting self and Cas hardly spoke, but Scarlett seemed to not be able to _shut up_. Maybe it was just Dean, but he was going mad with the sound of her voice.

Stopping at a gas station to fill up, Dean dragged Cas inside and cornered him.

"Why the hell couldn't we of prayed for your brother?" He hissed, pushing himself all up in the angel's face. He looked slightly frightened, but didn't cower or submit himself to Dean's wrath.

"Because he never comes when prayed for," Cas answered gruffly, standing higher in an attempt to appear taller then Dean. "We could only reach him by going to him."

"How do we even know he's going to stay there?"

Cas' eyes narrowed. "Because I know my brother."

Dean shook his head and backed away from him. "This is really getting out of hand, Cas. I can't stand to be near her any more! Hearing her talk and knowing she's my...my fucking _kid_...it's just...I can't take it man!"

"Is that how you really feel?" A cracked voice said behind them, and they both turned to see Scarlett staring, green eyes watery and threatening to spill over, though both of them knew she wouldn't cry. Not in front of her dads.

Dean swallowed dryly. "No I...that came out a lot worse then I meant it..."

She shook her head and looked away. "You lied to me Father."

Cas' jaw set, and Dean wondered if it had to do with their long conversation alone last night. Before either of them could say anything, she was gone. There was no flutter of wings or any sound of any kind. It was as if time had frozen for a mere moment, and afterwards, she was just not there.

Dean groaned and shook his head. "Dammit."

Suddenly the hunter found himself outside the gas station, hands grabbing at his jacket collar, shoving him against the building. The angel's eyes were wide and had a crazy look in them, one that Dean had never seen before and frightened him more then the killer look Cas had given him earlier.

"You idiot!" Cas yelled, slamming him against the wall over and over. "All she wanted was a family, dads that loved her, and you were too damn selfish to even _fake_ that for her! How the hell can you complain about never being able to have a family when the opportunity comes along and you just _throw it away_?!" He punched Dean square in the jaw, knocking him to the ground and possibly popping out a few teeth. "She was an _innocent girl_! You think she _wanted_ this?! You think she _wanted_ to end up with an asshole Dad and a broken Father?! You probably never gave it any thought because you only care about _yourself_ and your _own_ happiness! You couldn't give two shits if your own _daughter_ died! And now she's _gone_! She could be _anywhere in the world_ and we may _never_ find her again, and it's all because of _YOU_!"

Cas repeatedly hit Dean, each punch seemingly stronger then the last. It reminded Dean of when Sam was possessed by Satan, but this time was much worse. It was worse because Dean knew that it was his actual friend hurting him, and he knew he deserved every blow.

Sam had apparently heard the commotion and wrestled Cas off of Dean. Before the angel could say anything, the sound of wings signaled his departure, and he was gone. Sam frantically tried to get Dean to stop bleeding, and ended up quickly driving him to the ER.

When they arrived, Dean was instantly taken to surgery, and Sam watched him go sadly. It was especially hard for Sam, because he didn't understand what had happened. All he had to go on was a missing Scarlett, a really pissed off Cas, and his brother's tears that didn't seem to stop.

Sam didn't know which was more troublesome.

* * *

Dean woke up and was told it was Thursday. The notion wasn't very comforting, especially since he distinctly remember it was Monday. But Thursday, of all the days to wake up on? Just the name of the day sent a shiver down his back and made him scratch at the bandages on his face.

Thursday.

Why did he dread the day so much?

"How're you feeling?" Sam asked to his right, but it was muffled. Probably from the bandages.

Dean tried to shrug but realized he couldn't. He couldn't move anything. He was immobile from the neck down, and that thought terrified him. Not only was it a hunter's worst nightmare to not be able to move when you've got a crisis on your hands, but also an _angel_ made him immobile. And not just any regular dick angel, but _Cas_. Dean's friend. Dean's guardian.

"Did...Cas..." Dean croaked, his lips seeming so heavy and unwilling to function. Sam got up and quickly gave his brother some water, but it only made Dean choke and heave for breath.

Dean could see his brother panicking. Dean had only ever been in the hospital as a real patient one other time, and that was when he died. To try and calm Sammy down, he looked at him with steady eyes and forced a smile.

Sam stared at him as if he were mad and sighed, running a shaky hand through his long hair. "I tried calling Dean. I tried everything...except summoning. I mean...what the hell did you do to make _Cas_ of all people beat the shit out of _you_?"

Dean looked away and managed to say, "Said...bad things...Scarlett...right there..."

Sam furrowed his eyebrows as he put the pieces together, and his sorry expression went sour. "You're telling me that you basically ran your mouth off about how much you don't like Scarlett and she was _right there_?" A small, barely noticeable nod. "Jesus Dean. You're so selfish sometimes. No wonder they're both gone! What the hell type of ass hole would do that to their own daughter?!"

"Me," Dean muttered, closing his eyes. "I...deserve it."

"Damn right you do," Sam said, though the anger was slowly disappearing from his voice. Dean heard him pace the room for a few minutes before he finally gave up, sitting down on the end of the bed in frustration.

"You know, Cas would never do something like that to you," Sam said slowly. "If he saw that you loved someone, he wouldn't complain. If anything, he'd try to embrace them. And I'm sure he didn't really mean to beat the life out of you, he just...I don't know. He really cared about her." Sam rested a hand on Dean's leg. "He really cares about you."

But Dean wasn't listening anymore. He had fallen asleep, and whether it was because of the painkillers or the fact that he didn't like how true Sam's statement was, neither brother would know.

Just as neither brother would know that the angel in question was standing on the other side of Dean's bed, watching him in pain, reading his emotions underneath all the scars and bandages. And he felt sorry for what he did, though he felt even more sorry that he had to leave the brothers, leave Dean, and look for his missing child.

His missing...abomination.

Sam sat alone with a sleeping Dean, and he heard a strange beeping. He turned around to see the machine hooked up to his brother was going nuts. His eyes widened and he ran to get a nurse, a doctor, anyone.

Castiel remained stooped over Dean, his lips pressed to the hunter's forehead, and he whispered so softly, "I'm sorry," before flying off.

Sam couldn't explain to his brother the next day how he got better all of a sudden, and the two just counted it as a miracle from God. And though Sam really did thing it was because of some miracle, Dean knew better. He could feel in his skin the burning sensation on his temple, and touching it made him feel as if he could fly, and he swore he could hear a deep, gentle voice whisper in his ear, though he could never distinguish what it said.

It wasn't a miracle that saved Dean.

It was his angel.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't worry, Cas will come back...maybe ;) Haha wouldn't really be a Destiel fic without the -stiel, huh?

So if you didn't get the whole Thursday thing, it's because Cas is the angel of Thursday...just threw that in there for funsies.

I have no idea when the next chapter will be posted. My hope is Thursday/Friday, but I actually have to think now...it's getting into deep stuff man.

Please review! Please please please please!

Much love,

-LetMetBeYourHero


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Okay so this is probably the shortest update in all of history and I am really, really, really sorry. It's just that I promised you guys a chapter and I'm really distracted right now and I know you don't care about excuses but I swear I will try to make the next chapter super duper long and not just some filler.

THANKS THANKS THANKS to everyone who reviewed! And that includes _Jess _(I don't like hospital scenes either, they make me uncomfortable, especially to write them, haha :P), _Tabby _(Yes, boys will be boys, and thus stupid :) I'm glad you like Scarlett! She's my first OC for a Destiel fic and it's hard to incorporate both Dean AND Cas because they're like complete opposites, you know? But we will get back to her eventually... :)), _katie1689 _(Aww thanks hun :) There's so many stories out there it's hard to be original! And it is about Destiel, but that's probably going to happen more later. Right now it's about family and stuff. And a HUGE thank you for the compliment about Dean! He is really easy to write, but at the same time, you really have to know Dean, you know? Haha :)), and _Guest _(Haha even I don't know where I'm taking it...haha...but thank you! :) Scarlett appreciates the compliment too ;)).

I LOVE the reviews guys! Please please PLEASE keep them coming :D

Gabriel is soon to come...I miss him so much :(

Enjoy my pretties.

-LetMeBeYourHero

* * *

Castiel had no idea where to even begin searching. He thought that perhaps she would take after Dean and visit a local diner or bar like she had when she first met Sam, but searching in every town in four different surrounding states wasn't working, and it was heavily time consuming. Not because it took him long to search a place, but because the country seemed to have a fascination with bars and burger joints and they were quite literally _everywhere_. The effort was tiring him out quickly and he had to rest frequently.

He always rested, by himself however, using the ingenious knowledge he had picked up from being with the Winchesters an excessive amount of time.

Castiel shook his head, sitting on his motel bed.

He _refused_ to think about the two hunters. Because then he would long to be with them, long for their company, for Sam's dry humor and Dean's shirts always smelling like pine. Castiel did love the smell of pine.

"Stop it," He growled to himself, his loose hands balling into fists. He couldn't think about Dean, about his smell, about the way his eyelashes were slightly longer than average and hung low over his green eyes, about how his jeans always hung low on his waist and exposed the slightest bit of tan skin when he stretched in the morning, about-

Castiel stopped his train of thought. He had just told him to stop thinking about Dean, and here he was, thinking about him. Thinking about _all_ of him. His thoughts were dark and lustful, and in that split second when he realized he was thinking these thoughts, something flitted through his mind and seemed to pause time.

_I love him._

Castiel's heart stopped. He had thought this only once before, and it scared him, but was also slightly calming. He wanted to tell Dean, had planned to tell Dean, but the next day he went with the Winchester to a bar and watched him stare at every beautiful woman he could lay his eyes on.

Stare at everything Castiel wasn't.

And Castiel had hurt, hurt more then he ever had in all of his existence. He wasn't supposed to be feeling the emotions that had coursed through Jimmy Novak's veins; angels didn't feel hate, or anger, or such a strong sense of overwhelming _passion._ Angels were celestial, intellectual beings that were guardians of humans, perfectly unflawed so as to help those that were.

Emotions were flaws. And Castiel the angel had them.

And as he sat on the motel bed, they came back to him in such a rush, and his chest felt heavy and his heart was a solid rock in his stomach. Every other part of him was still and senseless, waiting for him to react to what was happening inside.

But Castiel didn't react.

Instead, he simply closed off the thoughts that gave him such emotion. He didn't think about Dean, his perfectly flawed Dean, or the Winchesters at all for that matter. Seeing them at the hospital was a mistake; he healed Dean, yes, but he knew they were going to pray to him, perhaps even summon him. And he couldn't be distracted from finding his daughter and taking her to his brother to figure everything out. Only then could he even think to think about Dean.

_Where are you Scarlett?_ Castiel called out to the void, wondering and hoping that maybe, just maybe, she could hear his prayers and reciprocate. _Please come back. Dean is only human, and with every human comes every human characteristic you'd expect. We need you Scarlett..._I_ need you._

When there was no response, Castiel flew off, searching, scouring every where at once. He _had_ to find Scarlett.

He couldn't lose her too.

* * *

**A/N: **I think Cas is my favorite character to write. He's just so different and controlled...I don't know, I love him :)

The best part was writing about him mentally checking Dean out...it's like a puppy thinking about sex...or something.

ANYWHORE, please review! PLEASE! I'm desperate...

I'll try to post by Wednesday!

As always, lovelies,

-LetMeBeYourHero


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **So I know I'm a complete ass for loading this a day late and it's not at all long, but it's full of drama! You guys like drama, right? I'm sorry, I was really busy, but I'll try as hard as I can to make the next chapter longer and more meaningful. Not that this one isn't but...you know what I mean.

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Thanks to _katie1689_ (I did hear about the Spinoff! I keep having this daydream where I go to the Supernatural Vegas convention and they meet me and are like "come with us to star in the Spinoff and meet the cast and become rich and famous" and I'm like "yES PLEASE" but that's probably never gonna happen...sigh. However, it did make my day :) thank you!), and _Jkf340 _(thank you so much! Cas is harder to write then Dean because he's so much more reserved and not as expressive so that compliment really made me happy :) and some other person reviewed as Jess...it might've been you...or not...or maybe I'm just stalking you? Whatever you prefer :)), and _Tabby_ (I'm glad I made you laugh :) that is my biggest priority after all. And sorry this isn't a fast update! I'll try to get better :)).

Thank you soooo much guys. Please review. They really really help me and make me feel like this isn't a waste of time :)

Enjoy the drama lovelies ;)

-LetMeBeYourHero

* * *

Dean hadn't gotten much sleep since the hospital. He was always frightened awake by thoughts of Cas never coming back or his daughter hating him. Though he never told anyone ever, Dean had a very deep and very real fear of his family rejecting him. He had never known what having a real family was like, and though he was convinced he didn't need one, he still so desperately wanted one. And he was scared that, if he did somehow get that family, they would be taken from him, or cast him out for not being the proper father or husband.  
It felt weird to think the thoughts he refused to acknowledge he had.

The two brothers were in the Impala pulling an all nighter between Miami and Jacksonville after spending the entire day scouring southern Florida for Scarlett. They seemed to be doing that more and more often lately. Dean didn't even remember ever getting to south Florida, and asking Sam wasn't helpful either. After Florida they drove to Georgia, and after Georgia to Alabama, and it seemed as if the brothers were really just going wherever the road took them.

There were many things going through Dean's mind while on the road. He wondered what he would say to Cas to apologize for what he did; none of the scenarios ended well for either of them, and that send a sting of pain to his heart that Dean attempted to suppress to no avail. He didn't want to lose Cas; hell, he _couldn't_ lose Cas. The angel was his rock (apart from Sam, of course). Whenever Dean needed help, Cas was there. Whenever Dean was broken, Cas healed him.

Dean frowned.

And never had the hunter done anything _nice_ for the poor guy.

Well...there was that one time-

"Dean? Are you listening Dean?" Sam's annoyed tone jerked the older brother back into reality. He grunted and Sam rolled his eyes, looking back out his window. "As I was saying, we should really stop in the next town. I'm exhausted, you're about to collapse, and I just really want some decent food for once."

Dean bit his tongue back from barking at Sam, saying things he wanted to say because he was so mad. Not at anyone else, at himself. He had caused this mess, and_ everyone_ was paying for it.

"Yea good idea," He mumbled.

It didn't take long for Birmingham to approach, and the first motel they saw, they stopped. Dean could hardly make it to the room without his body completely shutting down. But he managed, and fell on his bed with a heavy sigh.

He still didn't sleep well.

* * *

Sam slept like a rock, and because he was able to fall asleep just moments after his head hit the pillow, he woke up relatively early. 8 o'clock, which was a full night's sleep. Looking over at his brother's sleeping form, he thought it best not to wake him. He knew how hard Dean had taken Scarlett leaving and Cas beating him to a pulp. Sam wished he could tell Dean it wasn't his fault, but Dean had a fragile temper that he didn't care to mess with at the moment.

Instead, Sam's mind was on his growling stomach. He grabbed some cash, wrote Dean a note, and headed out. Just down the street he had seen a beautiful pancake house that practically made his mouth water at the thought of it. The past week the Winchesters had been eating nothing but fast food garbage. A home cooked meal was well deserved.

Walking into the restaurant, it wasn't crowded. For a Friday morning, that surprised Sam slightly, but he didn't think long about it before he was seated and ordered coffee with all the breakfast necessities. He looked out the window of his booth and watched the cars whisk by, the pedestrians run across the street, and this one girl who seemed to stare right back at him.

Sam blinked.

She _was_ staring right at him.

And...she looked familiar. As if she really needed a shower and then she'd be familiar.

Just as her eyes widened, so did his, and he was about to leap out of his seat when she was suddenly sitting next to him. Her face in front of his, her disheveled hair now combed, her tear-streaked cheeks freshly washed. Sam stared, instantly recognizing the beauty before him.

"Scarlett," He breathed, the word becoming heavy in his mouth. Before he could contain himself, he wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tightly. He didn't realize how much he had missed this girl, his brother and best friend's daughter.

"Sam," She said after a moment, breaking away from the hug. "I was hoping you'd find me."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"Because Dean doesn't want to find me and Castiel is obsessed with it to shove it in Dean's face, so either outcome does not seem friendly if you ask me."

Sam sighed and took her hand. "Dean is so sorry Scarlett...we've been looking everywhere for you. He was a complete asshat to say that, and he knows it. Please...come back with me. Talk to him. Let's go to Gabriel and figure this out."

She withdrew her hands from him and Sam's food came, but he ignored, the hunger in his gut pushed aside by something he hadn't felt in a while. It was a knotted feeling, like butterflies holding themselves back. Sam had studied Scarlett before, but the sun beating down on her dark hair seemed to add an ironically angelic glow about her.

"Sam, no one really cares about me," She looks down, a single tear escaping her eye.

He felt such a impulse in that moment to gather her into his arms and hug her gently and kiss her face tenderly. He didn't even register his movements or the fact that it was his _brother's daughter_ when he tipped her chin up and placed a chaste peck on her lips.

"I care about you," Sam murmured softly.

She was so taken aback, but her eyes spoke what she could not; she felt excitement, wonder, joy, and the darkness suggested just the smallest hint of lust. It stirred the knotted feeling in Sam again, and he pulled her closer. She almost had nestled into her side when there was a familiar voice from behind.

"Hey Sam I got your no-...Scarlett?!"

Dean rushed to the opposite side of the booth, his eyes wide and full of surprise. She slowly, unnoticingly pushed herself away from Sam, who felt cold and miserable with her absense. He missed the conversation the two had and neglected to eat his food or complain when Dean did. Scarlett occasionally brushed her fingers over his under the table, but that was the closest contact they had.

Nothing seemed to connect until they were back in the motel room and Dean had fallen asleep, when Scarlett approached Sam and took his face in hers, placing a harsh, sloppy kiss on his mouth. He dropped his book and embraced her fully, and suddenly his brother made a noise in his sleep that made Sam stop and look down at Scarlett.

_What the hell are you doing Sam?_


End file.
